voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayiko (Legendary Defender)
"You were the first person to get close to me ever since my mother's death, Lotor. And I'm sure I was the same for you ever since you were exiled. You and the others were like the family I've missed out on my whole life."'' -- Ayiko'' Ayiko is a Galra-Miero hybrid, and the main original character in the Voltron: Legendary Defender ''fan fiction [[Burning Bright Eyes|''Burning Bright Eyes]].'' She's a member of Lotor's inner circle who's very close to the new Galra emperor, and was the only one in said circle who didn't betray him even after Narti's death. Thus far, Ayiko is the only half-Galra character affiliated with Lotor, fan-made or otherwise, whose non-Galra heritage is known. Appearance Ayiko is a tall, slender woman with light purple skin and pointed ears. Like all Miero, her light blue eyes glow, and her dark blue "hair" is actually a large collection of strings of muscle called tendrils that compensate for the metal plates that the Druids forcibly replaced her hands with. Said tendrils normally linger at her hips in the back, with a fringe at the front sporting a fork at the center, which vaguely resembles a snake's tongue. Her digitigrade legs also have a spur on each heel. Her usual uniform is very similar to those of Lotor's generals. However, there are differences with the blue undersuit and turquoise highlights. Ayiko is also mentioned to have large amounts of scarring, mostly being concealed on her back and arms. The most notable scarred areas are her wrists -- from the Druids taking her hands -- and her cheek -- courtesy of a beating executed by blood-purist Miero. Personality "My disappearance wasn't actually my choice. What I would like to ask is why you all walked out on Lotor while I was gone." -- ''Ayiko, to Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid Ayiko is typically very cold, distant, and -- to a degree -- selectively mute around people she isn't familiar with. She's very suspicious and observant, which makes her easily alerted by anything that seems out of place (hinted at when her eyes slit or her tendrils go tense). This proves to be merely a front, which gradually comes down with time and earning her trust, as indicated by her slowly coming to speak freely even in the presence of Team Voltron and the Coalition. Hidden behind the icy exterior, Ayiko does harbor a much kinder side. However, she almost never shows it to anyone, and only lets it show when no one else can hear her. She also evidently has a close bond with Lotor. As stated in the quote, Ayiko isn't above scolding the generals when she finds out of their betrayal. Nor is she above acting out when she is offended, which is mostly by Zethrid's comments at how she walks or Ezor's reactions to the former. She normally reacts to either of which with snapping a tendril upside the offender's head. Unsurprisingly, she also resents the actions of Haggar and the Druids for what they did to her and many other prisoners. She also holds anger towards most Miero, mainly for what they have done to her in her past. Abilities Thanks to her Galra heritage, Ayiko is noticeably bigger, stronger, and -- in some cases -- faster than pureblood Miero. She uses her tendrils to grab objects, as leverage for jumps, and even in combat to grapple, restrain, and lash at enemies. The metal plates on her hands can become dual-wielding energy blades when concentrated on, though she prefers not to use them often. She prefers to use Mieran battle tactics -- lashing at enemies from a distance and moving constantly so as not to be hit -- which helps her leave most battles largely unharmed. Given her Miero heritage and glowing eyes, Ayiko is also adept to seeing in low-light or no-light conditions. But, this also makes her rather photosensitive, and growing up on a planet almost void of sunlight isn't helpful. While the lights of a spacecraft are bearable for her, she normally hides in the shadows of objects during the day while on a planet. Ayiko -- and all Miero -- are based with an energy called Decessence, the antimatter counterpart to Quintessence. This renders Ayiko immune to the draining magic and mind control of the Druids. This, however, doesn't make her immune to Narti's controlling abilities, -- who sent her to the Druids -- though she can remember the experience of being controlled. Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Characters